


VIC (A Very Important Christmas)

by Palm_Trees



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Trees/pseuds/Palm_Trees
Summary: Momo knows that this Christmas will make all others pale in comparison.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 58





	VIC (A Very Important Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> While trying to catch up on Love Me Tinder, I made the rash decision to hop onto the MiMo train.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, this was a pretty last minute job.

Momo could tell that it was morning by how the sunlight broke through the curtains, dark shadows now fighting against morning light. She tucked her body further underneath the duvet cover as she tried to ward of the cold air in their room. Momo shakily exhaled as the realization hit her: it was Christmas morning.

At this hour, families would gather around Christmas trees or at giant tables and spend time together. Children would smile with glee as they shuffled in their seats, impatiently waiting for their parents to allow them to open the first present. Momo smiled as she remembered brief moments of her own Christmas experiences. Although each memory was happy, Momo knew they’d pale in comparison to this Christmas.

“Morning.” a husky voice filled their bedroom.

Momo turned onto her side to admire her girlfriend. Mina was lazing on her stomach, the pulled back covers exposing her upper back. Momo glanced at the smooth skin that held an entire constellation of birthmarks. She took an extra moment to admire the fading mark she'd left on Mina's clavicle the night before.

“Hi.” Momo said.

Mina brushed away a fallen strand of Momo’s hair before leaning in for a kiss. Momo happily responded, slipping an arm around her lover’s neck to pull her closer. Mina giggled in Momo’s embrace, swiping a tongue across Momo’s lips in an attempt to deepen their kiss. As much as Momo would have loved to continue, she couldn’t ignore that it was Christmas morning.

Momo pulled away from Mina, sitting on her knees on the bed. “We can’t forget about presents.”

The Japanese groaned in disappointment. “I don’t want to get out of bed."

Mina sat up against the headboard and began to even out her tousled hair. Momo could tell that Mina was dreading the morning to come. From the beginning of their relationship, Mina established quickly that Momo was forbidden from buying her gifts. Of course, Momo never listened. She found it cute how Mina would pout and sulk about getting a present, only to find it being worn or used within the week.

Presents and spoiling Mina aside, Momo could pinpoint the real reason why Mina didn’t want to leave their bed, They had a brunch scheduled at the Myoui household, and most of Mina’s family would be there. ‘I just don’t want to have to introduce you to my non-immediate family. They’re all so nosy.’ Mina had disclosed a few nights ago when the invitation arose. 

Family gathering aside, this is to be Momo’s first Christmas celebration with the Myoui’s after almost four years of dating. It was always Momo’s family that they spent Christmas with. The Hirai’s were always more welcoming to Mina then the Myoui elders to Momo.

With a chuckle and a fleeting kiss, Momo hopped off the bed. She quickly undressed and put on some casual clothes. Now standing in the doorframe, Momo couldn’t help but smile. The domesticity of it all- of them waking up together and not wanting to visit family flooded Momo. It was the love she felt when she looked at the younger woman slowly crawl out of their bed while slipping on an oversized shirt while beginning to brush her hair. The simple act of catching her eye in the mirror that made Momo unable to breathe.

The undeniable fact that Momo loved Mina, and Mina loved Momo back.

“I’m going to make some coffee.” Momo quickly excused herself. 

Her bare feet were heard as she padded into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Momo paced nervously as she set down two mugs and watched as the blue light turned green. Momo wasn’t sure what to do, now that she was alone with her thoughts.

How would Mina react?

What would Mina say?

What would Momo do if the outcome wasn’t what she expected?

It's a hard decision, definitely. But Momo knows she has to go through with it today.

The sound of coffee beans grinding and liquid pouring into a pot shook Momo back to reality. Two arms wrapped around her waist and Momo smiled to herself as she continued to watch the pot fill with dark liquid.

“I really hope you didn’t get me much.” Mina warned, laying her chin on Momo’s shoulder.

Momo hummed melodically as she poured coffee into both mugs. The arms around her waist disappeared as Mina made her way over to the fridge. Momo held out her hands as Mina poured cream into each mug.

The two stood in the kitchen and sipped on their hot beverages. The small act of taking time for themselves became a routine for the couple. In the mornings, Momo would usually be the first out of the bedroom. She’d make coffee as Mina finished applying makeup before putting a piece of toast in the toaster. By the time Mina emerged, Momo would have a hot coffee and a piece of toast with peanut butter ready for her. In return, Momo would have the pleasure of listening to her girlfriend’s upcoming day, no distractions from phone calls included.

“Not much.” Momo shrugged as she placed two pieces of toast down.

Mina smiled over the rim of her mug, “Good.”

\---

Momo couldn’t help but grin as she watched Mina process what she’d just recieved.

“Not much, my ass.” Mina giggled excitedly as she read the box. 

Momo had decided to buy Mina a Nintendo switch. After moving in together, Mina had developed a connection to Momo’s old PS4. Unfortunately, last year the machine had unexpectedly broke, and Mina had lost countless hours of grinding Overwatch and Destiny 2. Because it was portable, Momo made the decision to buy the Nintendo over another PS. From Mina’s reaction, Momo had made the right decision.

Mina leaned over the box to give Momo a hug. “ Thank you, Momoring.”

Momo stole a kiss before Mina could distance herself, “Anything for you, Minari.”

As Mina read the box’s contents, Momo shoved her hands into her sweater pocket. The familiar box greeted her fingers, reminding her that one last present had to be given.

\---

Mina raided their liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Jack. “Damn,” she sighed as she poured herself a glass, “I knew agreeing to go to my parents’ was a mistake.”

Momo watched with hidden amusement as Mina downed a shot worth of whiskey. “They even dragged us to my aunt’s dinner. I honestly hate my aunt, she’s the epitome of traditional catholic values.”

Momo took the bottle from Mina’s hands after she poured herself a sizeable glass. She put it back where it came from before joining Mina to the couch where she retreated.

“Did you know that she begged my dad to send me to some kind of ‘straighten your child’ camp for a summer when she first heard about us dating?”

“Yeah, I knew.” 

Mina had disclosed her family’s disapproval on her birthday last year. Sana had gotten Mina drunk and once everyone had left their apartment, Mina became vivid. She had spilt family drama before spewing her stomach into the toilet. Momo always had a feeling that Kai had a small crush on her before she began dating his sister.

Momo tried to enlighten the mood. “I don’t care though.” Mina raised an eyebrow as Momo turned to face the love of her life. Momo felt the box in her pocket. “That’s one aunt’s opinion.”

Mina huffed out a sarcastic note and sipped her drink. “You’re right, Momo. She’s just so judgemental sometimes.”

Momo got off their couch and moved so she could stand in front of Mina. She sunk down and watched as the younger girl’s eyes observed in confusion. Momo grasped the box as she withdrew her hands from her sweater pocket. Now, down on one knee, Momo chanced opening the box.

“All that matters is that I know I love you. Aunts be damned.” Momo added nervously.

Mina sat still. Her eyes were wide and glassy. Mina was always an emotional crier, Momo mused.

“I love you, Mitang. I want to be able to spend every morning with you, to listen to your office drama and family drama. I want to continue being by your side, no matter what happens in the future. We’re still pretty young, and this may seem irrational, but I can wait. I just want to be with you.”

Mina jumped into her arms. Momo landed on the carpet with a soft thud and gasp that was immediately cut off by Mina’s lips. Momo hummed as she let Mina deepen the kiss. They kissed passionately as Momo let Mina’s tongue dominate their kiss. They separated when Mina pulled away for air.

“You still haven’t said the question.” Mina said dreamily.

Momo smiled gaily as she finally asked, “Will you marry me, Myoui Mina?”

Brown eyes shone with love and happiness as a gummy smile appeared. “Of course, Hirai Momo."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!  
> To those who are celebrating Christmas and those with traditions and celebrations, I wish you happiness. I hope that as the year comes to a close, you can surround yourself with close friends and family while making fond memories.  
> Best Regards and Warm Wishes,  
> Palm_Trees


End file.
